brave's story
by Bravestar leader of Lightclan
Summary: Fix the story so now you can actually read it! It is my first story so, no really mean comments or spams! Hope you like!


Last night was funny.

Me and my Best Friends( Jennifer, Sam( the girl sam), and Valerie) watch Transformers Animated and made jokes about Sential Butt's Chin and Laughed when I did the world's worst Starscream voice.

I thought it could not get better. I was SO wrong.

*NEXT MORNING*

I opened my eyes to the sound of little bird's cripping.

Smiling, I looked at the birds and said in the sweetest vioces I had. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRDS! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!", I said softly.

I laid my head back down, when I knowest somethings.

1. I don't have my feather pillow.

2. I don't have birds.

3. My bed smells like dirt.

I looked back up to see a REALLY big tree in front of me.

"Holy Fudge! When I get a tree in my room!", I yelled.

I stood up to see I was not in my room, but instead a very big forest, with VERY big trees.

'I swear to god if Sam or Jennifer is beind this I will hit them so hard with a pie!' I thought.

I looked around to see if they were here.

Nope. I am alone.

I stood there for a minute, and waited to see if they would come out,laughing their butts off.

But no.. So I am in a forest, I have no idea of what forest and how I got there, and I can't find my friends.

so I have three options.

one: Look for help.

two: Sit there and wait for some one to find me, hopefully.

three: Panic and scream like an idiot.

I went with three.

I started to run around in circles screaming:"HELP!" and "SOMEONE SAVE ME. I AM STUCK IN A FOREST".

Yeah, I know you would have went with one or two. But me, I am stupid that way.

After, I think thirty minutes of running and screaming like something is going to eat me, I stopped.

"why me. Primus do you hate me or something," I said in between pants.

"Hey." I looked up to see a little girl looking at me.

I AM SAVED! "yo, little girl. you got a phone? If you do call someone please!," I pleaded to her.

She looked at me for a for seconds and said,"Don't worry. My friends will be here in a minute."

I smiled at her."Cool as pie," I said giving her a thumbs up.

"By the way the names Sari. Sari Sumdac. What's yours?,"she said.

Sari. that name seems formliar.. oh well.

"I'm Jenna Hardiman. But I like it when people call me Brave." I said.

Sari nodded and then smiled big."Yo,Sari whats with the evil kitty smile?"I said.

She pointed behind me while saying," My friends is here."

Before I turned around I heard the all loving sound of transforming.

I quickly turned around to see... BUMLBLEBEE! Hol..ly.. slag.

I stared at him for a minute, before he said,"I know. I know I am so awesome."

I wanted to say SO many mean thing, but I am lazy.

I looked behind Bumbledork to see Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Rachet, and PROWL!

he's alive! Be for I could stop myself, I ran up to him and Glomp his foot.

" Um.. Brave? Why are you hugging Prowl's foot?" I heard Sari ask.

I quickly let go of Prowl's foot, to see him look at me like an idiot.

I rubbed the back of my head trying to think of a way to explain.

"Well.. you see..um.. I am well...," I said failing at explaining.

The bots stood there waiting for me to explain.

'Go ahead Jenna. I mean What will they do... don't tell them you are a Decepticon fan though. They might get mad.' My mind told me.

I took in a deep breath and hold it for a second.

Sari looked at me and said,"Well?".

"You see I am from another universe. One were you do not exited .Well except in toys, movies, games, and other human entertament. In my world, Prowl deads. He gave his life to put the Allspark back together. I am just really glad he is not dead. That is way I hugged his foot," I said.

Silances.

Oh scrap, if Bumbledork isn't talking I am in serious doo-doo.

"So, you are saying you come for a universe,"Bumblebee said.

"One were we don't exist,"Ratchet then said. I nodded.

" Only in human enterament," Bulkhead said.

"And you hugged Prowl's foot, because he died in your world," Optimus fineshed.

"Yep. That's about right."I said nodding my head.

After I said that they just stood there and looked at me like I was an Idiot with their butt on fire.

'Okay mind! What now', I thought.'.. I got nothing..', it said.

"My mind is so stupid!," I said.

"What do you mean you mind is stupid?,"Sari asked.

"Well, I have a lot of argues with myself," I said shrugging my shoulders.

She started to smile and then started to laugh. " You are almost insane the that idiot Decepticon, Blitzwing," she laughed.

'OH NO SHE JUST DO NOT SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID,' my mind yelled.' Tell her off. NOW,' it told me.

I looked at Sari and took a deep breath.

"Listen hear you brat!, I yelled. Everyone looked at me, this time with shock. "YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY BLITZWING! OR ELSE I WILL BEAT THE SLAG OUT OF YOU! YOU GOT IT," I screamed at her.

She stared at me with pure fear and shock, afraid to at anything. Good. Sometimes that kid needs a taste of her own medicine.

I smirked at her and said,"I will take the silences as a yes."

I turn heels around and started to walk the way the Autoscum came from.

After a little bit I saw something shiny.

I looked over near some trees that were near the road I was on , to see a crystal.

No way! An Allspark fragment! I ran up to it and picked it up.

" Ok, now when I get home I have something to show off to the guys," I said, smiling.

BOOM!

I looked up to see a fighter jet and a..um.. another plane flying towards me... 'OH MY PIE! Its Blitzwing and Lugnut! Awesome Pie!' I thought.

They transformed and landed in front of me.

"Hand over the Allspark fragment, stupid human! Our Mighty lord Megatron needs it for his magnificent plan to rule Cybertron," Lugnut hollered at me.

"Ok,"I said holding out the fragment.

Both of them looked at me,again as the Autobots did, like an Idiot.

" Okay. If you don't want it. I guess I will be going," I said, walking away.

" Vait!," I heard Blitzwing call. I turned around and smiled.

" Yes?," I asked.

" Jou are a human, right?," He asked.

My smile got bigger and I nodded my head.

" Jou know if you hand the fragment over to us, jou vill betray you own kind?," He said.

I stopped smiling and thought,' do I really want to betray the ones that are my kind... Well, they suck anyway so yeah.'

I looked back at Blitzwing and said," Yes."

And then I again held out the fragment.

He when to take the fragment, when I took my hand away.

" If you take me to Lord Megatron. I come for a different universe and I know stuff a bout what will happen in the fucture. And he might be interested in it." I said.

Blitzwing looked at Lugnut and nodded his head.

He looked backed at me and said," Very well."

Lugnut lean down and held out his claw-hand thingy.

I put it in his claw. He ,quickly, transformed and took off.

Blitzwing looked at me and smiled.

Random took over and picked me up. He throw me in the air and transformed.

I landed in his cock-pit and heard and crazy-laughter.

"Prepare for lift off! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Then he turned on his thrusters and shoot off in to the sky.

Yay,I'm gonna met Megsy!

my first story! yey! If ya like it, Favor it.


End file.
